


Overheated Daze in the Summer Haze

by Itsnot_a_phasemum



Series: Eddsworld Oneshots [5]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Hey guys scarce here, I should probably stop rambling in the tags, M/M, New Fic, and it's not tomtord this time, angst !!!!!, angst again, but yeah enjoy!!!!!!!, eye emoji, g-gomen........ówò, im back, it's probably really hard to tell who these characters even are but, owo, that last tag is cancelled, yeah I just wanted it to seem like that, yeah it's pretty great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsnot_a_phasemum/pseuds/Itsnot_a_phasemum
Summary: Well, y'know, I kind of hate summer and I hope you understand why





	Overheated Daze in the Summer Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Hey binch!!!!!!!!!! This is heavily referenced from [Kagerou Days](https://youtu.be/2Ma3J5Vt5fM) , I strongly recommend either looking up the lyrics, or try having a listen to it and then reading it!!!!!!!!

August 14, 12:30 at noon.

 

 

The sound of a ringing alarm piercing through my ears.

 

Broken rays of sunshine on my face, peeking out of the blinds.

 

What a pretty day.

 

The summer heat clinging to my already sluggish body. So sick of this haze already. Last scraps of my patience hanging onto the fact that I’m only outside to see you.

 

You waiting for me under a tree, the shade offering you minimal relief from the heat as you cradle a cat in your arms. A patient smile on your face. Doesn’t the weather bother you?

 

“Hey, but I don’t really like the summertime.” you daring to murmur under your breath as we watch the grey feline jump down from your arms and circle around your ankle once, twice. Then it takes off, dashing past us and straight towards a busy road.

 

You take off, following the cat. A strange feeling of impending danger crossing me, too late, too subtle for me to stop you. Green lights turning a bright shade of crimson the moment you jumped out onto the road. Too late. Too late. Too late to pull you back. Too late.

 

The truck’s driver spotting your startled eyes a second too late. Crashing and breaking you to bits. Red seeping into your vibrant shades of green. Blood dripping everywhere and choking your smell of hair. A glimpse of grey fur from the other side. Struggling to suck in a breath. Something. Anything. But I just can’t take it.

 

The searing heat mocking me as I stand there. Are these lies?

 

“What you see is exactly what you’re going to get!”

 

Pretty blue sky filling my vision, sound of singing crickets filling my ear as I fall into another dark sleep.

 

The sound of a ringing alarm piercing through my ears.

 

Broken rays of sunshine on my face, peeking out of the blinds. Mocking me.

 

 

August 14th, 12-something at noon.

 

 

The summer heat clinging to my already sluggish body. So sick of this dreadful haze already. Last scraps of my patience hanging onto the fact that I’m only outside to see you. Panic coursing through my mind at how this is happening. Denial assuring me that this is only a nightmare. I had a bad dream, and now I’m going to see you. You’re waiting.

 

You waiting for me under a tree, the shade offering you minimal relief from the heat as you cradle a cat in your arms. A patient smile on your face. Your green hoodie free of splatters of scarlet. Doesn’t the weather bother you? Did August the 14th really not happen?

 

“Hey, but I…” the cat giving me a shrewd look as I open my mouth. “I really have to wonder why, because in the dream I had last night, we sat in the same old park we’re sitting at now.”

 

Paranoia getting the best of me. “Hey, I think the two of us should leave.” I grab your arm, the grey feline still in your arms. 

 

Stepping out the park. A brief moment of relief, soon denied by people everywhere with their head craned up at the clear, blue sky. The cat jumping out of your arms before any of us can react.

 

Stabbing holes and splitting you in two. Your shades of green rapidly soaked in red. Beam plummeting from the gorgeous sky I didn’t mind at first. A loud continuous whoosh filling the air until it hit the ground.

 

The searing heat around me as I stand there, it mocking, taunting, cackling. Are these lies?

 

“Bet you wish you were asleep, but it’s not a dream!”

 

Vision blurring, darkening, keeping my thoughts at bay for now. But was I hallucinating when I thought I saw a knowing smile on your face? Could it have been the heated haze?

 

 

Stuck in a loop, the heat endlessly ridiculing me for days.

 

Months.

 

Years.

 

It’s been ten fucking years, and the cycle doesn’t seem to end. Where is the end? I’ve tried for so, so long.

 

But this is only a story, and a story is a story all the same. And every story has to have an ending someday, in the scorching summer day.

 

I wasn’t too late. 

 

I wasn’t too late today.

 

Finally managing pulling you away from the truck. Eyes on the damned grey cat that lured you onto the road for so many times.

 

 

Heh.

 

“Screw you, cat.” 

 

 

The truck driver spotting a flash of red fabric too late. Oh well, I nearly did dodge it. Crashing and breaking me to bits. Red soaking into my already red hoodie, as crimson as ever. Blood dripping everywhere. You breathing in a gulp of air, to do something, anything. But you just can’t take it.

 

Maybe I won’t have to go through another day of this damned summer anymore.

 

I guess that’s the end of the story.

 

 

 

 

August 14th, noon.

 

 

A boy sitting on a bed, a lone can of soda rolling across the floor. Repeating the same cycle over and over again. Tired eyes blinking as broken rays of sunshine beams down on his face. 

 

 

“Guess I failed again, huh?” muttering as you sit all alone, watching your cat cradled in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed, but I hope you enjoyed reading this :000


End file.
